


nứt vỡ và hàn gắn

by whitemuffin



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Musings on the Nature of Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex as Communication, Talking During Sex, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Vulnerability, also actual communications
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemuffin/pseuds/whitemuffin
Summary: Như mọi thành viên của NCT vẫn thường đùa nhau: Sớm muộn gì rồi bạn cũng sẽ phải lòng Winwin thôi.Có người yêu thích rõ ràng, có người chỉ hơi xiêu theo, nhưng đó là sự thật. Ten đã ở đây từ khi tất cả mới chỉ bắt đầu, đã luyện tập cùng nhau từ thuở ấy. Khi xưa anh không hiểu, vì ừ - Winwin đáng yêu và ngọt ngào đó, nhưng em ấy luôn giữ khoảng cách và rất khó để làm thân.Nên Ten tự nhủ chẳng có gì đặc biệt khi Winwin là người sẽ gõ cửa và trèo lên giường anh mỗi lần Ten có một ngày tồi tệ.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	nứt vỡ và hàn gắn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [numerical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/numerical/gifts).
  * A translation of [cracked and cared for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236242) by [numerical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/numerical/pseuds/numerical). 



> Lời tác giả:
> 
> Chúc mừng NGÀY CỦA WINWIN!!!  
> Đương nhiên là hôm nay phải có với một chiếc fic smut sâu sắc đầy triết lý nhỉ?  
> (Tên fic từ bài "In Dreams" của Ben Howard, tui bật bài này suốt khi viết đó)

[Coi lovely lấy không khí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ovHSQwp1n0)

[Đọc trên wordpress](https://indigofaraway.wordpress.com/2020/11/25/nct-wayv-transfic-nut-vo-va-han-gan/)

* * *

Hai người họ đã bắt cặp với nhau vì dự án mới này. Trong cuộc họp lúc trước, phía công ty nói rằng họ được tự do chọn lựa đề tài, nhưng vẫn có những gợi ý rõ ràng lắm. Nên khi Winwin tiến tới chỗ anh, trên tay là chiếc camera và trên môi là nụ cười ngọt ngào, Ten đã biết câu trả lời em ấy muốn nghe. Chiều theo ý em cũng dễ thôi, nhất là khi Winwin bắt đầu cười thành tiếng trước những lời trêu chọc của anh.

Lẽ ra đây phải là một trải nghiệm đơn giản, mới mẻ và vui thú. Thế nhưng, chỉ tới ngày thứ hai Ten đã bắt đầu khó chịu còn Winwin thì né tránh, cả hai đều mang trong mình cơn phẫn nộ âm ỉ. Chẳng mấy ngày nữa là tới lịch quay, và rõ ràng nếu Winwin còn tiếp tục co rúm trước cái chạm của anh, còn tiếp tục tập luyện nửa vời như bây giờ thì cả hai sẽ không tạo được sản phẩm nào ra hồn, không thể tạo nên bất cứ thứ gì khiến Ten tự hào khi nhắc tới. Anh không giải thích được, nhưng Ten cảm thấy như bản thân đang nhảy trước một tấm gương mờ, cứ thế cho đi và cho đi nhưng chẳng có gì phản chiếu lại.

Cả hai ở lại phòng tập tới khi ánh đèn bên ngoài tắt hẳn, mọi người đã ra về từ lâu. Ten nhai kẹo cao su để tập trung, mọi căng thẳng dồn lại trong anh.

"Anh cứ nhảy tùy ý đi, rồi em sẽ tập theo giống thế," Tư Thành đề nghị.

"Nếu mày chỉ được đến thế," Ten cao giọng hằn học, thản nhiên phớt lờ gương mặt sững sờ như vừa bị tát của Winwin. "Thì làm. Mẹ mày đi."

Thế là bầu không khí căng thẳng nổ tung, vì ánh nhìn đau đớn ấy, vì sự non nớt của Winwin trong những dự án như thế này, chỉ còn lại sự thật trần trụi giữa hai người. Không còn chút hoa mỹ giả tạo nào, đây là cuộc đối thoại thẳng thắn giữa hai cơ thể. Ten đè lên người Winwin, hai chân kẹp quanh eo còn đôi tay ghì chặt Winwin xuống sàn gỗ lạnh cóng. Winwin hụt hơi, đầu ngửa ra sau, ngón tay chới với nắm lấy thinh không, và Ten cảm nhận được nụ cười tươi rói hiện lên khi anh bật ra ý tưởng này. Đơn giản và hiển nhiên biết bao, điều này sẽ giúp hai đứa làm quen với cơ thể nhau, giúp cả hai có khả năng ứng biến cùng nhau, hoặc biết cách ứng phó với nhau.

"Mình nên làm tình," anh bảo, chứng kiến đôi mắt Winwin mở to, khuôn miệng hé ra trong tiếng kêu nửa ngạc nhiên nửa… gì đó khác. Nhìn Winwin oằn mình dưới anh cho Ten cảm giác quyền lực lạ thường. Chẳng giống một khởi đầu gì cả.

Thế mà từ đó đến giờ, Ten đã dần sa vào lưới tình với Winwin.

Như mọi thành viên của NCT vẫn thường đùa nhau: Sớm muộn gì rồi bạn cũng sẽ phải lòng Winwin thôi. Có người yêu thích rõ ràng, có người chỉ hơi xiêu theo, nhưng đó là sự thật. Ten đã ở đây từ khi tất cả mới chỉ bắt đầu, đã luyện tập cùng nhau từ thuở ấy. Khi xưa anh không hiểu, vì ừ - Winwin đáng yêu và ngọt ngào đó, nhưng em ấy luôn giữ khoảng cách và rất khó để làm thân. 

Nên Ten tự nhủ chẳng có gì đặc biệt khi Winwin là người sẽ gõ cửa và trèo lên giường anh mỗi lần Ten có một ngày tồi tệ. Khi Winwin luôn bên anh qua mọi cuộc vui, kể cả những lúc cuộc vui ấy vượt quá giới hạn. Khi Ten trêu chọc em, Winwin sẽ rên lên rồi giấu mặt ra sau khuỷu tay, để đến lúc khuất xa khỏi tầm nhìn tất cả mọi người, trong sự riêng tư của ký túc xá, em ấy lại tựa thật gần trong khi Ten choàng tay ôm lấy tấm lưng, kéo Winwin vào lòng tới khi em có thể gục đầu vào hõm cổ nơi anh.

Chỉ là chút đặc quyền khi bạn là người thường xuyên mang đến cơn cực khoái cho em thôi mà. Tất cả bắt đầu từ cuộc xô xát trong phòng tập ngày ấy, khi Winwin ngước mắt lên nhìn anh, run run đáp, "Được thôi."

Em ấy nhắm nghiền đôi mắt, và cuối cùng, cuối cùng thì cũng không còn căng người lại như những lần Ten chạm vào trước đây. Chỉ riêng cái việc chạm vào em, chạm vào làn da ấm nóng bao bọc những khối cơ chắc chắn ấy, cũng gần như là kỳ diệu rồi. Ten để mặc cho đôi tay lang thang trên cơ thể em ấy: qua hai bên hông Winwin, xuống tới cánh tay rồi lên lại bụng và tới tận cổ. Cằm, má, dọc bên lông mày cong cong, chạm theo mọi đường nét trên cơ thể em.

"Anh đang làm gì thế?"

"Để tay anh làm quen với cơ thể em," Ten đáp lời bằng thứ tiếng Trung tệ hại, nhìn một nụ cười từ tốn nở ra trên môi Winwin. Em ấy cũng gật thật nhẹ, như thể đó là ý tưởng đầu tiên trong ngày hôm nay của Ten mà em thấy hợp lý. Bàn tay Winwin ấm nồng trên lưng anh, cuốn quanh gáy anh, đan vào mái tóc anh. Ten ngừng lại trong chốc lát, tận hưởng cảm giác mới mẻ khi được chạm vào như thế này. Cái chạm có mục đích, cái chạm đầy nhục dục. Cái chạm được tạo ra từ mục tiêu rõ ràng trong tâm trí.

"Để môi anh làm quen với môi em," anh nói thêm rồi cúi xuống. Lại là nụ cười nhỏ bé đó, rồi em ấy nghiêng đầu lên, và ồ. Một nụ hôn thử nghiệm, và nếu Ten là nhà khoa học, anh sẵn sàng đóng chai nó, nhân nó lên cho cả thế giới, tìm hiểu công thức chính xác rồi bán cái công thức đó lấy hàng tỷ đô. Winwin nhẹ nhàng ngâm nga theo nhịp điệu anh dẫn dắt: môi chạm môi, miệng hé mở, và đây rồi, điệu nhảy Ten đang cố biên đạo, đồng bộ đến hoàn hảo, rồi chợt tách rời. Lại cuốn lấy nhau trong hoang dại, bàn tay Ten siết lấy cần cổ Winwin, hông và eo cả hai nghiến chặt trong cùng nhịp đập. Đơn giản thật đấy - sự tác động qua lại của hành động và phản ứng, gần như là bản năng.

Hôm nay thì không đơn giản lắm khi Winwin theo Ten vào căn phòng mà anh ở chung với Hendery. Thật ra thì phòng này cũng gần như là của riêng Ten rồi, vì dạo này Hendery có rời giường Lucas mấy đâu. Chỉ không của riêng anh vào những lúc này đây, khi Winwin đi theo và làm mọi lời anh bảo. "Em muốn ở lại thì thay đám quần áo dơ hầy kia ra đã."

Thường thì Winwin sẽ mặc áo phông cùng quần đùi của Ten. Thường xuyên hơn cả vậy, trước tiên em sẽ khỏa thân đã. Hài thật đấy, khi mà Ten chỉ cần hỏi một câu là Winwin sẵn sàng cởi bỏ tất cả quần áo, trong khi trước camera em lúc nào cũng thủ thân như ngọc. Ten không thể đợi để có thể dùng mọi centimet làn da anh ghi nhớ cơ thể em ấy, chẳng thể chờ được dùng ngón tay và khuôn miệng chạm vào tất cả của Winwin. 

Cả hai khóa cửa, tắt điện thoại, và trong chiếc bong bóng an yên nhỏ bé ấy, Winwin tới bên anh. Khi ấy, Ten đang đặt Winwin úp mặt xuống giường, tay chân trải dài và thở hổn hển. Đột nhiên cơ bắp em cứng lại dưới bàn tay Ten, lưng và tay đờ ra trong một khắc. Đột ngột đến và cũng cứ vậy đi, nhưng là quá đủ để Ten nhận ra và ngừng lại.

"Đừng có ngưng-" Winwin lẩm bẩm vào gối, đẩy mông vào tay Ten. Nay bạo dạn ghê, và tuyệt vời làm sao, Ten chỉ muốn cắn em ấy, làm em rên rỉ suốt đêm dài, nhưng.

"Sao vậy?"

Một tiếng thở dài vang lên, Winwin gục xuống đệm. "Ngu lắm," em ấy bắt đầu, còn Ten ậm ừ theo. Anh cắn vào mông em ấy, bởi vì nó ở ngay đấy, và bởi vì anh có thể, và cũng để kéo Winwin ra khỏi bất cứ suy nghĩ gì em còn đang kẹt ở trong. Ồ, vậy là tình dục không thể giải quyết vụ này rồi. Cũng được - đâu phải chuyện gì cũng có thể giải quyết đơn giản thế đâu.

Winwin rúm người lại, từ đầu đến chân luôn, lúc nào cũng vậy cả. Em ấy luôn thể hiện cảm xúc bằng cả cơ thể, chỉ cần để ý là bạn sẽ nhận ra, với tất cả những tay chân thon dài và cơ thể dong dỏng cao cùng bao cử chỉ thoáng qua. Ten chọc nhẹ vào eo, ý bảo Winwin lật người lại. Cho dù chuyện gì vừa xảy ra, Ten cũng muốn ngắm nhìn gương mặt Winwin khi em giải thích. Nếu anh hiểu đúng em ấy, ôi trời, sau từng ấy năm luyện tập cùng nhau và từng ấy tháng khám phá cơ thể em từ trong ra ngoài, Ten hiểu em quá rõ luôn ấy chứ, thì Winwin sẽ sớm cất tiếng thôi, từ tốn và chậm rãi giãi bày tất cả.

Ổn cả mà. Ten yêu em ấy. Anh trượt xuống giường, nằm bên Winwin, thân thể trần trụi cạnh thân thể trần trụi, da trên da tựa một lời an ủi thầm lặng, rồi chọc nhẹ vào má em bằng mấy ngón tay. "Nào," anh giục, "em bực vì Kun lại ăn hết đồ ăn vặt của em hả?"

Winwin đảo mắt, nhưng chẳng thể che được cái nhếch môi.

"Hay là Hendery lấy mất cặp quần đùi em thích rồi?"

Winwin lắc đầu. Rồi em ấy ngừng lại, quay sang bên, mặt đối mặt với Ten. Khi mà bạn khỏa thân như thế này, khi còn chẳng làm gì liên quan đến tình dục, lẽ ra phải thấy yếu đuối lắm mới đúng, nhưng cả hai chẳng cảm thấy gì như vậy cả. Winwin có vài vết rạn ở hông, hai hoặc ba vệt sáng cắt qua da tựa tia sét, ngón cái Ten day theo từng đường nét ấy. Winwin cuối cùng cũng thở hắt ra. "Không phải vậy đâu."

"Ừa," Ten đáp lời. Anh nhích tới gần hơn, đầu gối chạm đầu gối, chân chạm chân, từ từ đan cả hai người lại.

"Ngớ ngẩn lắm," Winwin bảo, nhún vai. "Hôm nay, lúc quay cái chương trình của anh Taeil và Haechan ấy,..."

"À," Ten trả lời, vì dù không ở đó nhưng Ten nghe qua rồi. Anh cũng muốn ở đấy lắm chứ bộ: giờ đây anh thuộc hội những thành viên NCT phải lòng Winwin rồi mà. "Chắc là gượng lắm."

"Đúng vậy," Winwin đồng tình, chọc mạnh vào ngực Ten. Ngay chỗ hình xăm che lên vết sẹo của anh, như thể không khí sẽ thoát hết khỏi người Ten nếu em chọc một vết vào đó. "Chủ đề là mọi người đều yêu em đến thế nào."

Ten chớp mắt, chút chọc ghẹo âm thầm. "Và em khó chịu vì?"

"Vì việc yêu ai đó không nên là một _trò đùa_."

Khi hai đứa mới bắt đầu ngủ với nhau, Ten tưởng như anh có thể bật cười. Anh có Winwin, trần trụi và ửng đỏ dưới thân mình. Chỉ nội việc anh ngồi giữa hai chân cùng miệng ngậm chặt dương vật của em ấy cũng cho Ten cảm giác quyền lực hơn bất kỳ ai khác rồi. Có điều gì đấy trong cách Winwin tin tưởng anh, để mặc bản thân cho Ten điều chỉnh, để Ten dẫn dắt và chú ý tới từng cái giật của cơ thể Ten - làm anh quay cuồng. Làm anh muốn nhiều hơn, muốn nắm lấy cơ hội này thật chặt và không bao giờ buông tay.

Thay vào đó, anh kéo đầu gối Winwin lên ngực mình, đẩy cơ thể em trải ra sàn phòng tập, ngắm nhìn cái cách lưng em cong lên và đầu ngửa ra sau trong cơn khoái lạc. Ngậm một ngón tay rồi đẩy vào, vào sâu hơn nữa để nghe lời rên nho nhỏ của Winwin khi bị xâm nhập, trước khi hông em ấy đẩy lại cùng tiếng thở đầy ngạc nhiên.

Kỳ lạ làm sao, cái cách con người tìm đến con người để thỏa mãn ham muốn nhục dục.

Chẳng kỳ lạ chút nào, khi kiếm tìm chốn bình yên bên người khác, trong một thứ dịu dàng như tình yêu.

Đêm đó họ chưa thực sự làm tình - Winwin chạm tới cơn cực khoái trong bất lực và run rẩy khi Ten đẩy ngón tay thứ hai vào và miệng thì ngậm chặt em ấy. Rồi em trở thành một đứa nhỏ lộn xộn lười biếng, thậm chí còn chẳng chịu vuốt cho Ten. Nhưng em kéo Ten lại, ôm chặt và hôn thật sâu mặc cho vị tinh dịch còn vương trong vòm họng anh. Từ đó, một sợi dây thấu cảm liên kết cả hai người họ. Ten không hề hả hê về việc ý tưởng của anh hiệu quả tới mức nào, dù anh cũng muốn lắm.

Thay vào đó, anh nhìn Winwin lau người bằng một chiếc áo phông dự phòng rồi gọi taxi. Hôm sau, chẳng ai nhắc tới chuyện đêm trước. Nhưng khi Ten dựng bài, Winwin nghe theo. Khi em không làm theo, Winwin sẽ nói lên những suy nghĩ, những ý kiến, những gì mềm mại dễ tổn thương nhất mà trước đó em chẳng dám chia sẻ. 

Và họ lại làm tình. Vòng quay lại lặp lại.

Giờ đây, Ten biết cách dựa lại rồi nhẹ nhàng đặt lên môi Winwin một nụ hôn, kéo em ấy vào lòng để em có thể cảm nhận tất cả tình cảm của Ten. Hai đứa tách nhau ra thật chậm, gần như ngập ngừng. Winwin chớp mắt, xốc lại bản thân và rùng mình. Ten nổi da gà. "Cũng không phải đùa mà nhỉ? Họ yêu em đấy."

Winwin lại làm cái cử chỉ khó chịu ấy một lần nữa, như kiểu vừa nhún vai vừa rùng mình vậy. "Em chẳng cảm thấy thế. Chỉ thấy như họ đang lôi em ra làm trò cười ấy. Và em thì không đủ thông minh để hiểu trò đùa này." 

"Họ có yêu em," Ten lặp lại. "Thỉnh thoảng tình yêu cũng không thoải mái lắm đâu. Như kiểu anh thích Kun này, nhưng làm gì có chuyện anh ngừng chọc cậu ta chứ."

Winwin gật chậm rãi. "Được rồi. Còn nữa. Taeil bảo em lạnh lùng. Khó gần gũi."

Ten lùi lại, để cho không khí mát lạnh tràn vào giữa cơ thể hai đứa. Anh áp tay lên má Winwin, nhăn nhở. "Anh thấy ấm thế này cơ mà?"

Winwin hừ một tiếng rồi chọc tiếp vào ngực anh. "Không phải là với anh."

"Úi," Ten bắt ngay lấy câu nói, "anh là người đặc biệt hả?"

Winwin lặng thinh không đáp, và trong vài giây tĩnh lặng đó, trái tim anh nặng trĩu còn dạ dày buốt lạnh đến đáng sợ - rằng Winwin biết về cảm xúc của anh đối với em ấy, rằng anh cũng chẳng khác gì những thành viên làm cho Winwin thấy như bị trêu đùa. Rằng Ten đã lợi dụng em ấy, và bằng cách nào đó, tất cả những điều này, sự thân mật ăn khớp này giữa hai đứa là một trò đùa. Một câu punchline.

Thay vào đó, Winwin dịch tới gần, mặc cho đôi tay Ten gượng ghịu kẹt giữa hai cơ thể, rồi hôn anh. Sâu, quyết liệt. Cháy bỏng. "Đúng rồi đấy," em ấy quả quyết, sến đến mức Ten nghĩ anh lăn ra chết luôn cũng được. "Lúc nào cũng vậy."

Ten chỉ muốn giấu mặt ra sau khuỷu tay như Winwin làm mỗi khi em xấu hổ, nhưng anh không làm vậy. Anh hôn lại, miệng mở lớn trong cơn si mê, vì cậu trai anh phải lòng thật ra là một người lãng mạn điên cuồng, một người đa cảm ngọt ngào, người sẽ muốn cả gia đình có mặt tại hôn lễ của em, muốn con trẻ, muốn tất cả những gì Ten mơ về khi anh cho phép bản thân mình mong ước. Ten sẽ không bao giờ kể ra đâu, nhưng Winwin… Winwin nói về tất cả mọi thứ như chẳng hề gì.

Cả hai đều mang trong mình những mặt yếu đuối khác biệt, mà có sao đâu, họ có chỗ dựa là nhau rồi.

"Anh sẽ cho em thấy thế nào là tình yêu," Ten thầm thì, và anh không thể giữ biểu cảm nghiêm túc khi đẩy Winwin ra rồi trèo vào lòng em ấy. Tuyệt vời làm sao khi Winwin ngồi dậy, thật gần, thật ấm áp, khúc khích cười trước môi Ten.

Khi Ten nhận lấy tất cả của Winwin, ngồi lên dương vật em như thể anh được sinh ra vì việc này rồi ngửa đầu ra sau, Winwin bật cười đầy choáng ngợp và ngọt ngào. Em ấy thúc hông, Ten rên rỉ dưới cái chạm, rồi em với tới anh, vuốt ve tới khi anh chạm tới cực khoái. Ten dạy Winwin tốt thật. Thật sự luôn ấy.

Cả hai còn đang hổn hển và mướt mồ hôi khi Winwin vuốt nhẹ hình xăm trên ngực Ten. " _Anh_ có yêu em không?"

Ten ngắm nhìn em ấy, với đôi mắt đen láy cùng cánh môi sưng nhẹ và đương nhiên rồi. Đương nhiên là có rồi, chẳng phải anh vừa nói điều ấy cả ngàn lần bằng cơ thể này à? Từ ngữ là gì khi so với hành động cơ chứ?

"Có."

Winwin cười với anh, không có vẻ sốc hay ngạc nhiên gì mà chỉ cực kỳ vững tâm. Ten nhăn mặt với em, bởi vì anh có thể. Bởi vì tại nơi đây họ an toàn, lời tỏ tình còn vẩn vương trong không khí. Anh có thể khắt khe, có thể phiền nhiễu, có thể nhõng nhẽo. Winwin sẽ chấp nhận tất cả của anh.

"Em không định đáp lại hả?"

Nụ cười của Winwin trở nên thật dịu dàng và ngọt ngào, rồi em nhấn nhẹ đôi tay vào giữa ngực Ten. "Để em cho anh thấy."

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu bạn thích chiếc fic này thì hãy qua bản gốc và thả thật nhiều emoji mặt trời cho tác giả nàooo :D


End file.
